


Business Man

by gyulemon



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Business man, M/M, Sex in the office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyulemon/pseuds/gyulemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunggyu is the President of Woollim and Woohyun is one of his shareholders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business Man

It was snowing and it was cold.

Sunggyu went out of his audi A8, shutting the door after him with a sigh.

It was going to be a very long day.

He walked through the parking, wrinkled his nose because of the stinky smell of fuel that impregnated the atmosphere, and he ran a hand through his freshly dyed streaks. Yesterday he went to the hairdresser shop to darken his hair and add small streaks of caramel, which made his brown chocolate eyes stand out. He had straight hair, letting straight bangs fall over his front.

He walked into the lift, adjusting the jacket of his suit and repositioning his tie. The belt was too tight around his waist, and he made a mental note to take it off as soon as the conference – that had to take place around 11.pm – was over. He entered the company building, stopping at the coffe machine to get one frapuccino with double of cream and cinnamon, and he sink his face in it as soon as he had it in his hand.

The way to his office was pretty lonely, since there was no one yet at that hours in the company.

Sunggyu closed the door of his office after him, sighing again. He left the coffee on the desk, and he sat in the chair behind it, focusing on his work – which enveloped a lot of papers and the constant click of the keyboard.

When the hour of the conference came, he rubbed his eyes and he stood up unhurriedly. The fact that he was the President of the company made it impossible for him to skip these tiresome and boring conferences – to be honest, no one cared about them.

He entered into the inside of the room – hoping to be the first one – but there were already many executives and shareholders waiting for him, all of them wearing a friendly fake smile on their faces. Sunggyu forced another smile and nodded with his head, taking seat in the middle.

There was someone playing with the computer at the end of the room, preparing his power point presentation. Sunggyu recognized him perfectly. That white shirt clouded by the dark navy blazer made his chest and his shoulders wider, and the tie gave him a feeling of sophistication that made Sunggyu tighten his grip in the chair. Also these trousers fit his legs too well, embracing deliciously his thighs and asking to be ripped off.

To top it all, that fucker had even gone to the hairdresser and Sunggyu gasped out loud – and tried to hide it by coughing when all the people there turned to look at him.

Of course, he also stood up to look at him. With his side parting and cutely tousled hair, his lips curved into a small smile, but Sunggyu knew perfectly what he really meant.

When all the people that were supposed to be there were – in fact – there, he cleared his throat.

“Hello everyone.” he said, bowing slightly. “My name is Nam Woohyun and I'm going to present the financial report of the company during this month.”

 

****

 

 

It was a torture.

Sunggyu knew that he had to maintain the composure in front of everyone but his trousers tightened every time because Woohyun without malice – or maybe yes – leaned in a way that his ass was in the spotlight, or he bit his lower lip, scratching it slowly or he even rubbed the bridge of his nose – knowing how much he loved that nose.

 

When the torture was over, Sunggyu let out a sigh and sat still while each and everyone of the members there stood up and left, bowing to him in farewell.

When the last shareholder left and shut the door after him, Sunggyu stood up dragging the chair with him and he inched threatengly his victim  – cornering him as if he was a little deer.

When he had him against the wall, he breathed near to his ear, tickling him.

Sunggyu pressed against him, letting him feel his boner against his thigh and Woohyun gasped and cracked a victorious smile.

“Don't say a word, Nam.” Sunggyu threatened, putting his long and thin index finger over his lips. “Don't be so full of yourself.”

Woohyun's smile grew even wider.

“Well, it's you the one who has a boner without me having done anything at all.”

Sunggyu snorted.

“You know, Nam? When you talk about numbers and statistics....you turn me on.”

“I didn't know you had these kind of kinks.”

Woohyun took the chance to part his lips and touch the finger with his tongue.

Sunggyu swallowed hard.

“What do you think about going to my office? Then I'll let you bend me over the table and fuck me hard.”

Woohyun looked up and made eye contact – and then he leaned in to press his lips softly against Sunggyu's, making him gasp and seeking for more contact.

“See you in the office, President Kim.”

 

***

 

 

When Sunggyu entered the room, loosening the knot of his tie to breathe properly, he saw Woohyun sat down in the chair in front of his desk, as rigid as a stick and Sunggyu let out an amused giggle.

“Yah.” Woohyun complained. “You scared me. I thought you were one of those assistant managers and I was already making a mental excuse about what I was going to say.”

“You're so dramatic.” Sunggyu rolled his eyes and – right before Woohyun had the chance to stand up – he locked the door and approached him, sitting on his lap and holding onto the chair to find stability.

This time there was no teasing and Woohyun leaned in to wrap these lips with his, licking and biting them as he wanted. Sunggyu dug his tooth in his lower lip, scratching it hard. Woohyun tightened the grip, pressing him against his waist and feeling the boner hit his stomach. Woohyun freed one of his hands from Sunggyu's hips and grabbed his crotch, stroking it over the trousers' fabric.

Sunggyu threw his head back and parted his lips to moan freely and then he leaned in, biting playfully Woohyun's shoulder. Woohyun, on the other side, had another plans in mind and he stood up from the chair, sitting Sunggyu in the desk after throwing all of his papers to the floor.

“Yah.” Sunggyu complained frowning a bit with all the severity that the situation allowed. “Later you'll help me to pick them up.”

Woohyun muttered a yes while he buried his head in Sunggyu's neck, playing with the tip of his nose in that place, and rubbed the collarbones and the sensitive skin that was exposed. His hands, on the other side, were too focused in undressing him and in the heat of the moment some of the buttons of the shirt were ripped off. The same fate was waiting for Sunggyu's trousers, in fact, and he found himself naked over his desk in front of the boy fully dressed who looked at him with a gaze of lust and desire. Sunggyu trembled in anticipation but, instead of touching him, Woohyun placed himself a couple of meters before him – and started to strip slowly and seductively, as if he was indeed a stripper.

His hips moved to the beat of an inexistent music that only his brain heard and he played with his fingers with the rim of his boxers, showing more skin than he should but not as much as Sunggyu would like to see.

When he finally – finally – decided to get ride of any fabric, he tilted his head and bit his lips and then he pounced on Sunggyu, devouring him. Sunggyu's legs wrapped his waist and their boners came in contact while they kissed in a mess of tongues, saliva and teeth. With irregular breathing, Woohyun separated from Sunggyu and knelt down – being right between Sunggyu's legs. He leaned forward running his hands along the soft and smooth skin of Sunggyu's thighs and he touched with his nose his upper thighs – dangerously close to his member. Sunggyu was so horny because of the feeling of Woohyun's nose caressing his skin – it turned him on even more than the feeling of the man's hands against him.

Woohyun stuck out his tongue and roamed with it along the length of his member, rising it up when he reached the end and touching with his nose the pubic hair. He did the same way back and when he reached the tip of his member, he played with it, tracing circles with his tongue and feeling the hot precum on it. He leaned even further and he let his lips engulf Sunggyu's cock, going up and down to give him a proper blowjob while his hands hold onto his thighs. That lower lip was applying a delicious pressure against his member and Sunggyu could only moan Woohyun's name out loud.

Sunggyu came violently in his mouth, filling it with his cum and Woohyun swallowed as much as he could. Sunggyu hadn't even fully recovered when Woohyun took him off the desk and put him in front of it with strength. Gasping, Sunggyu placed both hands on the desk and he bent a bit forward. Harshly, Woohyun inserted one, two and three fingers (previously soaked in the lubricant that was in the drawer of his desk) in his hole and he started fingering him, opening and closing his fingers to dilate him. Soon after, Woohyun hold Sunggyu's ass and thrusted into him at once. Sunggyu let out a sound – a mix of pain and pleasure – and he closed his eyes when Woohyun put a hand on his head and forced him to lean his upper body against the desk.

With every thrust his body shook harshly against the wooden desk and his cock rubbed itself painfully against the desk. Woohyun speed up, thrusting his cock in and out of his hole. From that angle he could see how his cock entered and came out of Sunggyu's hole – and that made him even hornier.

When Woohyun reached his prostate, Sunggyu let out a loud moan and Woohyun was afraid that someone might have heard them. Due to the the position, the saliva was falling down his cheek, since he was unable to swallow it, and Woohyun took it away with the palm of his hand, touching with his fingers those lips and putting them in the inside of Sunggyu's mouth, letting him suck them as if it was his cock. With a few more thrust, Sunggyu came all over the desk and Woohyun came a few seconds later on his insides.

Sunggyu was trying to catch his breath when Woohyun turned him around and sat him again on the desk, kissing him.

“I am seriously thinking in forcing you to use suits every day when we move in to live together.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first time posting here and it had to be smut lmao


End file.
